It's My Party and I'll Grope If I Want Too
by Catastrophia
Summary: What happens when a horny Jasper and Bella haven't seen each other in days and Rosalie decides to throw a party at their apartment? One shot. Rated M for lemons. Bella/Jasper AH


**Anything Twilighted belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with her toys.**

**Well, here is a one shot of Jasper and Bella in college. This is actually a bit of history about Bella and Jasper from my story Hate What You Do To Me, but I felt it did not need to be included with as a bonus chapter.**

**This is a one shot only! **

**Under 18? Look away now! Lemons ahead!**

* * *

It had been Rosalie's idea to throw a party. A party at their place. Without asking. Bella sighed as she helped move the furniture against the walls and hideaway anything that she did not want broken. She would never turn Rosalie down, especially since she had left her and moved in with her fuck hot boyfriend. Said boyfriend was currently supposed to be leaving the sleep lab that he had been working at all night and at the liquor store buying as much booze as he could carry.

Rosalie was determined that this was going to be the costume party to top all costume parties she had forced Bella to attend throughout their college years from the time they first met as roommates freshman year. Pimps and Ho's was the theme of the highly boozed party that started in a few hours time and Bella was not looking forward to the skimpy outfit Rosalie had brought for her to wear.

"Hey, sour puss," Rosalie called, pulling her from thoughts. "Get out of your fucking head and get psyched."

"Rose, you know this isn't my thing," she replied with a huff. "And why did it have to be at our place and not yours?"

"Simple, your place is bigger and easier to find. Plus, I am determined to get you two out of your books for five fucking minutes, pour some liquor down your throats so you can loosen up, and have a kick ass time," Rosalie explained in the way only Rosalie could.

Bella simply rolled her eyes. So what if they were always doing school work? It was their senior year of college, not high school. No fluff courses here. Business management major with a manufacturing minor was not an easy task.

"Hey, darlin'," a thick Texan accent called as the front door opened. After quickly setting the aforementioned liquor in the kitchen he returned, picking her up as his lips crashed to hers. She could not help the moan that escaped her lips, her legs wrapping around his waist. His hands moved to cup her ass in support, squeezing it beneath his large hands. It had been too many days since they had seen each other more than in passing the last few days.

"Hey, baby," she responded in a sultry tone, her fingers reaching up to run through his blonde locks. She licked her lips before placing them back on his, a soft humming radiating through him and into her. Bella's hips dropped slightly too hopefully find him at attention. She was pleasantly surprised to find him rock hard as her legs tighten, bringing him closer to her heated core. He growled in response as his teeth nipped at her neck.

It had been too long.

"Fuck, baby, you feel so good," he growled, throwing them onto the couch that had just been moved against the wall. He thrust his hips against hers providing the friction they both craved as his lips worked their way down her chest toward the breasts he currently held in his hands. His fingers teased her nipples through the light cotton fabric of her t-shirt, making them pebble and harden beneath his touch.

"Jasper, get the fuck off of her!" Rosalie screeched as she walked into the room to find them getting a little too frisky on their couch.

"Fuckin' cock blocker, Rose," he grunted, his forehead resting on Bella's as they tried to regain their lust in.

"Watch your tone, Jazz. Party's going to be here soon, do you really want people to see your naked ass as you pound into Bella?" Rosalie questioned.

"As long as I'm inside of her I wouldn't fuckin' care if the world was endin'," he replied with a smirk.

"As much as I really hate to admit it, she has a good point," Bella pointed out. Her hips lifted to run against his straining cock hidden beneath his jeans.

"Fuck, darlin'," he growled, his eyes narrowing at her. She smiled shyly, her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Stop teasing him and get your ass in that room and put your fucking costume on," Rosalie commanded.

Resigned, Jasper pulled Bella up from the couch and dragged her into their bedroom. Immediately he closed the door, pushed her back against the door, and attacked her neck with renewed fervor. His hands resumed their ministrations, this time sliding underneath the fabric of her shirt.

"Baby, that feels soo good!" she moaned, her hands reaching between them to stroke his length through his jeans. His hips bucked into her hand wanting more.

"Alright, fuckers, knock it off! I can hear you out here you know!" Rosalie pounded on the other side of the door.

"Two days, Rose! It's been two days! I need my girl!" he yelled through the door.

"Not my fault you were at the lab, Jazzy, instead of in your bed at night!"

Bella sighed as she pushed them away from the door, disappointed she would have to wait to have him where she most desperately needed him. "Let us do as the queen commands."

"These the costumes?" Jasper asked, picking up the fabric lying on their bed. Bella nodded her head, her eyes widening as a mischievous smirk grew on his face. "Baby, I have a great idea."

It was a half hour later when Bella walked out of the bedroom and into her now party ready apartment. She groaned at the thought of all that she would have to clean in the morning. Rosalie had better stay to help or … well she was not sure what she would do, but she would think of something. She turned into the kitchen to find that Rosalie had finished dressing and was setting up the bar.

"Need any help?" Bella asked from the door.

"No, I'm go… What the hell are you wearing?" she screeched.

"You said it was a pimp and ho's party," she stated, not at all fazed by her friends freak out. It was expected after Jasper's 'great idea'.

"That pimp costume is for Jasper," Rosalie responded as she looked her friend over. Bella's slim body was swimming in the suit, her body completely hidden. "You are supposed to be wearing the 'ho' costume."

"You know I don't like to wear that little. It shows off too much."

"That's exactly the point! How the hell are you ever going to be confident?"

"So, showing skin makes people confident?" Bella asked with a roll of her eyes.

"No, but for you it would help. You have a kick ass body and you hide it! Hiding is not confidence. You have to be secure in your own skin and you so are not," Rosalie explained. Bella watched as the wheels began turning in her brain. "Wait… if you are wearing the pimp costume, what's Jasper wearing?"

"What else would I be wearing?" he asked as he turned the corner. Rosalie's eyes widened before she doubled over in laughter. Jasper stood before her in a tight mini skirt, tight tube top, fishnet stockings, his hair teased and styled, and heavy makeup.

"What… the… fuck?" Rosalie questioned between her gasps for breath, laughter still pouring forth.

"Well, you didn't specify who was to wear what, darlin'. So, we made our own decision," he said.

"Doesn't my man look hot?" Bella asked, sending Rosalie into another fit of laughter which was interrupted by a knock on the door. Jasper volunteered to answer and the resounding laughter from whomever was at the door sent Bella into a fit of laughter.

"Dude, what the hell?" a male voice called.

"Just havin' some fun, man," he responded.

"Alright, I accept the switch of outfits just because it will be great blackmail for later in his life," Rosalie said as she stood and headed to the door to great the first round of guests.

Two hours, three beers, and four shots later Bella walked, albeit unsteadily, through the crowd in search of her boyfriend. The music was blaring as people danced and talked. Finally she located him talking to two girls who were checking out his chest and abs, as well as the bulge between his legs, which were very visible thanks to the tight material.

"Hey, baby," she purred, wrapping her arms around his torso. "What have I told you about talking to other ho's? You're supposed to be workin' not talkin'."

Jasper laughed at his girlfriend getting into character and nearly jumped out of his skin as her hand grabbed his cock through the tiny skirt.

"This belongs to me," she warned. His cock twitched in response. Yes, yes it did belong to her.

The night wore on and Bella's hand was firmly attached to Jasper's now aching cock every time she was near him. At times his hips would involuntarily buck into her hand. After her palm flattened against the length, but when her fingers parted around the head he could not take anymore.

"Well, it's been fun girls and boys, but it's time to take my girl to bed," he announced before bending over and tossing Bella over her shoulder. Bella screamed in surprise but that was quickly replaced by laughter as they walked through the crowded room. Jasper opened the door and quickly locked it behind him before setting Bella on the ground and pushing her against the door, her hat falling to the ground.

"You've been a bad girl, Bella. Teasin' me all night long," he whispered into his ear, his hips rocking into her. She moaned at the feel of his hard length pressing against her.

She smiled as her lips caught his. "Just making sure all the girls out there knew you were mine."

"Oh, I think everyone caught on to that," he responded. His hands pulled the jacket from her and quickly began unbuttoning the undershirt to find her breasts cradled in a white lace bra. "Mmm, I'm gonna grab these and call them mine."

His hands quickly moved to tease her nipples, teasing them to tightness. She hissed at the sensation, her body rocking as her hands reached between them to stroke him through the thin material. After a moment of teasing she was unable to take anymore and pushed him away. His heavy lids looked at her in question. That was answered as she fell to her knees in front of him and pulled the tight skirt down over his hard length.

She licked her lips as he sprang free barely an inch from her face. Her tongue peaked out to flick the tip, receiving a groan of pleasure from Jasper. One hand wrapped around the base as she leaned forward, taking him into her mouth. Jasper's head tilted back at the feeling of her hot, wet, mouth wrapped around him. Her head began to bob up and down over his length, her tongue swirling around the silky, hot, hard flesh as she sucked him into her mouth.

"Damn, darlin'. That feels so good," he groaned as his hands moved down to pull her hair away from her face, giving him a better view of his cock disappearing into her luscious lips. She continued licking and sucking as his hips began to rock slightly, pushing him deeper into her mouth. Teeth lightly grazed his length and his hands tangled into her hair at the mind numbing sensation coursed through his body.

"So close," he whimpered, his hips bucking harder as he began fucking her mouth, unable to control the urge any longer. Bella hummed around him as he took control sending vibrations throughout his body. The moans of pleasure and pleas coming from him were making the moisture between her thighs grow.

"Bella, oh… oh, Bella!" he moaned as he pushed her head down on his length, spilling down her throat. She swallowed all he gave, her tongue lapping up any excess as he pulled from her lips. "That was unbelievable, baby." His breath was ragged as he helped her up, his hands immediately moving to undo the belt that was keeping the too large pants around her waist. Her shoulders shrugged out of the shirt and bra the rest of the way. The pants fell to the ground and she stepped out of them.

Bella licked her lips as she watched Jasper pull the tube top over his head, stretching and flexing his muscles. Her head dipped to lick and bite his nipple as he freed himself from the restrictive cloth.

"Your turn, darlin'," he whispered, backing her up to their bed. He lowered her down, his lips finding hers. Her lips were soft and moved with his, their tongues battling as their bodies rocked together. His hands moved down her soft skin, teasing her nipples before finding the heat between her legs. Pulling her panties aside he moaned at how wet she had become before sliding two fingers into her swollen pussy, his thumb locating her clit and messaging it.

"Jasper!" she cried out as his fingers began sliding in and out. Her hips rocked up into his hand pushing him deeper.

"Somethin' you want, darlin'?" he asked, his tongue flicking her nipple before taking it between his teeth. He could feel her pussy squeeze around his fingers, she was close.

"Fuck!" she hissed. "Please, Jasper."

"Please what, Bella?" he questioned with a smirk as he gazed down upon her lust filled gaze. His thumb moved faster over her clit as his fingers found the place inside that always made her scream.

"Fuck me!" she screamed, her back arching as she came undone under her touch.

"As the lady commands," he said as he lined himself at her entrance and pushed inside before her orgasm had subsided. "So tight, my Bella," he moaned as his hips started to rock pulling him out before slamming back into her.

"Jasper… so good, baby," she cried, her hips rocking to meet him thrust for thrust.

Jasper's hands moved down to her hips, gripping them as he sat up slightly, pulling one leg onto his shoulder increasing the angle and depth. At this angle the sounds he produced from Bella made him harder as he thrust harder inside.

"That's it, darlin'," he panted at the feeling of her tightening around his hard cock. Bella's head was thrown back in ecstasy as she cried out in pleasure at each thrust.

"Jasper… Jasper!" she cried as he pushed her over the edge again, stars forming in her eyes.

"Oh, God, Bella!" Jasper cried out as he thrust deep inside, his cock exploding, spilling inside.

Spent and tired, his muscles gave out causing him to fall on top of her. His lips kissed at her neck as they tried to regain their breath.

"Love you, Jasper," she declared, her lips finding his.

"Love you too, Bella," he replied as he rolled off, pulling her to him as they snuggled into slumber.

* * *

**Well, how was it? **

**This is my first one shot, so let me know how it is please!**


End file.
